Angel
by Park Chaenim
Summary: Haruno Sakura,seorang angel muda yang cantik dengan bakat dan kemampuan luar biasa. Uchiha Sasuke,seorang manusia tampan. Takdir berkehendak mempertemukan mereka,bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/Chapter 2 UP!/"Entah kenapa aku sudah mempercayaimu. Padahal aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu."
1. Chapter 1

Angel—60 Days With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, All character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance&Fantasy**

**Pair: Sakura H. x Sasuke U. and other(s)**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). Gaje. EYD berantakan. **

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy!~~**

**.**

**ANGEL—60 Days With You**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel**

Musim dingin tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Angin musim dingin terasa lebih menusuk kulit dibandingkan musim dingin tahun lalu. Dahan-dahan pohon tanpa daun yang ringkih itu tertutupi oleh salju. Butiran-butiran putih seringan kapas jatuh dari langit. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang duduk di bangku panjang berwarna cokelat yang berada di halaman belakang rumah megahnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat gelas yang terbuat dari kertas yang berisikan cairan berwarna cokelat pekat yang masih mengepul. Pemuda itu menghela nafas,lalu menatap langit berwarna kelabu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"BRUK!"

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Manik sekelam malamnya mencari-cari arah sumber suara tersebut. Sebuah lubang di bawah salah satu dahan ringkih yang berukuran cukup besar tertangkap mata setajam elangnya. Tanpa ragu,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dahan ringkih tersebut. Ia berjongkok,memastikan apa yang jatuh sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang keras. Terlihat seorang gadis memakai _dress _putih yang panjangnya selutut tengah meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna putih. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran. Apakah ini _angel_? Yang selalu di ceritakan ibunya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Sial,ini bukan mimpi tetapi kenyataan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu gadis itu–sedikit mengguncangnya pelan. Nihil,gadis itu tidak lekas membuka kedua matanya. Akhirnya,ia memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh lemah itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah berarsitektur Jepang-Eropa abad pertengahan itu nampak sepi. Ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Pemuda itu menghela nafas,lalu menidurkan tubuh tak berdaya itu pada sofa panjang berwarna merah yang terdapat di ruang keluarga rumah megah ini. Pemuda itu menarik kursi kecil yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan kekarnya. Ia menempatkan kursi itu di pinggir sofa panjang merah itu dan mendudukinya. Ia mengamati dalam diam gadis itu. Gadis itu berambut merah muda sebahu dengan kulit putih layaknya porselen. Wajahnya tampak damai. Ia menyentuh rambut merah muda itu lalu mengusapnya pelan. Rambut itu begitu halus dan lembut. Tanpa sadar,bibir tipisnya tergerak untuk mengukir sebuah senyum tipis nan samar. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ngh…"suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan,ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Ruangan luas itu tampak asing baginya. Lampu berwarna putih tampak berpijar menerangi ruangan bercat krem itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berat. Manik klorofilnya menatap sekeliling,siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Pertanyaan it uterus berputar-putar di benaknya. Tiba-tiba,maniknya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan nampan yang berada di kedua tangannya. Sepiring _**okonomiyaki**_ dan dua gelas _**ocha**_. Gadis itu menarik selimut yang membalut tubuhnya sampai leher. Ia ketakutan dengan sosok itu. Sang pemuda dengan raut datarnya mendekati sang gadis itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"S-siapa k-kau?"tanya gadis itu tergagap dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,tenanglah"kata pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menatap takut-takut pemuda itu.

"B-Benarkah?"tanya gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu memastikan.

"Hn. Sekarang makanlah,lalu istirahat."kata pemuda itu datar. Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia meraih sepiring _**okonomiyaki**_ dan melahapnya dengan perlahan.

"_**Ne,**_siapa namamu? _**Arigatou ne**_"kata gadis itu tulus dengan senyuman yang terpatri pada bibir tipisnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."balas pemuda itu datar tanpa menatap gadis itu. Pemuda itu masih saja menekuni setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam buku tebal bersampul cokelat yang sedikit usang. Gadis itu menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ah,ternyata musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota ini. Ia tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas gadis asing yang tengah menatap ke arah jendela,senyuman gadis itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kurasa,aku belum tahu namamu."kata pemuda itu datar. Gadis itu–menoleh,menampilkan wajah cantiknya. Lagi-lagi,senyum bertengger manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah—namaku Haruno Sakura,aku ini seorang–"kata gadis itu menggantung ucapannya.

"–_angel_"potong pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Kali ini senyumnya membuat sedikit kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya"kata Sakura pelan. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sang pemuda tampaknya kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya. Sedangkan sang gadis tengah sibuk memandangi kepingan-kepingan salju yang turun di luar.

Suasana di kerajaan tampak mencekam. Puluhan _angel_ tengah menundukan kepala mereka memberi hormat kepada sang ratu. Sang ratu berambut cokelat keemasan bergelombang indah tengah gelisah,sehingga mondar-mandir tidak jelas di hadapan para _angel_.

"Sasori,bagaimana? Apa kau menemukannya?"tanya wanita itu dengan raut cemas yang tergambar jelas di parasnya yang cantik. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sakura,_kaa-san_"jawab pemuda itu lirih. Tangis sang ratu akhirnya pecah. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengelus-elus punggung wanita itu dengan lembut. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Gadis itu baru saja tumbuh sayap dan sedang dalam masa belajar. Tetapi perkembangannya yang pesat sehingga dalam kurun waktu satu minggu gadis itu dapat terbang dengan lancar.

'_Dimana kau berada Sakura? Cepatlah kembali,kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu'_batin pemuda itu sambil menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Ah,seluruh penghuni istana di kejutkan oleh keberadaan sang putri yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

**Flashback**

"_**Sakura,kau harus mengejarku!"teriak Sasori kencang. Gadis yang berada jauh di bawahnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.**_

"_**Nii-chan menyebalkan! Awas saja!"seru gadis itu sambil terang melesat cepat mendahuluinya. Pemuda itu menyusulnya dengan cepat,memastikan bahwa sang gadis baik-baik saja. Sayang,kabut yang tebal menghalanginya. Ia tidak menyerah,ia terus mencari sosok adiknya itu. **_

"_**Sakura?! Dimana kau?"teriaknya kencang. Ia melesat menuju selatan. Nihil,sosok ersayap putih berambut merah muda itu tidak ada di sana. **_

"_**Sakura! Berhentilah bermain-main!"seru pemuda itu frustasi. Ia memukul pahanya sendiri. Kesal. Kesal karena ini kesalahannya membuat adiknya menghilang. Ia menggeram tertahan. Menyerah, ia mendarat pada halaman belakang istana. Memberitahukan perihal Sakura yang hilang kepada kaa-sannya. **_

**End of Flashback.**

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir dimana adiknya itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah menantang adiknya yang terkenal keras kepala itu. Kemungkinan besar adiknya itu jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Atau―adiknya jatuh ke bumi dan di tangkap oleh manusia. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya,melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam istana. Sang ratu masih menangis dalam diam.

"_Kaa-san_"panggilnya perlahan. Wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang pemuda.

"Ada apa Sasori?"tanya wanita itu lembut. Senyum miris terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ini tentang Sakura"kata Sasori dengan nada setenang mungkin. Air muka sang ratu berubah menjadi sendu,membuat sang pangeran tidak tega melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"Bicaralah"kata wanita itu sambil menyimpan bingkai foto ke tempat semula. Ia mengirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kemungkinan besar–Sakura jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Atau―jatuh ke bumi dan tidak sadarkan diri dan di tangkap manusia"kata pemuda itu pelan. Sang wanita hanya menjerit tertahan. Ia meremas gaun merah marun yang dikenakannya hari ini. Ia menangis tertahan. Sang pangeran hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat sosok wanita itu.

To Be Continued


	2. Bab 2

Angel—60 Days With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, All character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance&Fantasy**

**Pair: Sakura H. x Sasuke U. and other(s)**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). Gaje. EYD berantakan. **

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy!~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saatnya balas review!

**[no name]**: Kyaa!. haha makasih linn;* diusahain nih gak mengecewakan hehe makasih reviewnyaa!:* review lagi?;3

** .5059601**: iya,ini diusahain update kilat wehehe. Makasih reviewnya;D,review lagi?:3

**sofi asat**: makasih / review lagi?:D

**febri feven**: iyaa,review lagi?;3

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom**: hehe makasih,ini diusahain update kilat. Review lagi?;3

**Luca Marvell**: iya!'-')9,review lagi?;3

**Ryugasaki: **waah arigatou *ojigi* iya ini udah diupdate,review lagi?;3

**Dianisa Cho**: hoho thanks caa:*,review lagi?;3

** : **Aww,thanks;D

**Chapter 2: A Pair Of Broken Wings**

"_**Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan sayap? Rasanya seperti kau dipaksa menghilangkan salah satu anggota tubuhmu."**_

**.**

Istana megah itu masih diselimuti keheningan. Hanyalah isak tangis yang terdengar. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh kedua tangannya,bahunya terlihat bergetar. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu tengah mengusap punggung wanita itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa kedua _angel_ itu masih diselimuti kesedihan.

"_**Kaa-san**_"panggilnya pelan. Kedua tangan itu membuka,menampilkan wajah seorang wanita yang di penuhi air mata. Wanita itu menoleh,menatap wajahnya.

"―aku akan mencari Sakura"lanjutnya. Kedua mata sewarna batu giok itu membulat sempurna,lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak,Sasori. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu seperti halnya Sakura"tegas wanita itu. Sorot mata pemuda itu berubah. Sorot mata yang semula sendu berubah menjadi penuh tekad. Wanita itu menatap ke arah luar dari balik jendela kaca itu. Salju masih menyelimuti Konohagakure.

"Tapi bagaimana kita tahu keadaan Sakura di sana?"tanya Sasori.

Wanita itu menghela nafas,benar dugaannya. Kedua anaknya memang terkenal keras kepala. Mereka akan tetap mempertahankan keputusan mereka. Haruno Mebuki memijat pelipisnya perlahan,lalu membalikan badannya tepat menghadap Sasori.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya kau berhati-hati _Ace _berada di sana."ucap Mebuki. Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali bersama Sakura."kata Sasori sambil terbang melesat ke atas. Haruno Mebuki tersenyum sendu,setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hati-hati"gumamnya sembari kembali masuk ke dalam istana.

**-xxx-**

Pemuda berambut merah bersayap putih itu melesat menuju arah Utara. Sayap putih yang terbentang itu sesekali mengepak. Angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sama sekali ia pedulikan. Yang di benaknya hanyalah bagaimana cara menemukan Sakura dan membawanya kembali. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu,ia tersenyum lalu terbang merendah.

_Tap_

Kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah tertutupi salju. Sayapnya yag semula terbentang,terlipat kembali di balik tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling,sepi. Hanyalah jalan yang terbuat dari aspal dengan pepohonan tanpa daun di pinggirnya. Tanpa adanya kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Manik _**hazel**_-nya menangkap siluet seorang gadis tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menuggu seseorang. Pemuda itu menyeringai,lalu melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"_**Sumimasen**_"ucap Sasori sopan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut,lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Sasori hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Eh? Y-ya? A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya gadis itu seperti seorang pelayan menyambut seorang pengunjung. Sasori berdehem sejenak,lalu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya. Gadis itu tampak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasori.

"Apa kau pernah melihat gadis ini?"tanya Sasori kepada gadis berambut pirang diikat _**ponytail**_ itu. Gadis itu meraih foto yang berada di tangan Sasori. Gadis itu memperhatikan foto itu,lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepada Sasori.

"_**Gomen ne**_,aku belum pernah melihatnya."ujar gadis itu dengan sedikit nada menyesal.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu,terima kasih."ujar Sasori sambil melangkah menjauhi gadis itu. Gadis itu terperagah beberapa detik,lalu terseyum malu.

**-xxx-**

"_**G-gomen ne**_, I-Ino-_**chan**_ a-aku ter―"

"KYAA! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"pekik gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu dengan wajah memerah. Sedagkan gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"―lambat"lanjut gadis bersurai cokelat dicepol dua itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh ke arah Tenten—gadis dicepol dua.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini kenapa Ino? Oh aku tahu,kau bertemu malaikat pecabut nyawa?"tebak Tenten asal. Gadis beriris _**aquamarine**_ itu memincing tak suka.

"Bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa _**baka**_! Seorang pangeran tampan! Aku habis bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan!"seru gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Tenten melipat kedua tagannya di depan dada.

"Ck,jadi menurutmu Sai tidak tampan?"tanya Tenten sarkastik. Ino melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Tenten. Di rasanya aura hitam menyelimuti,Hinata melerai mereka.

"S-Sudahlah,I-Ino-_**chan**_,Tenten-_**chan**_"ucap Hinata berusaha menengahi mereka. Ino dan Tenten membuang muka,Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan manusia ketika melihat dirinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi ketiga manusia itu. Sasori merentangkan kembali sayap putihnya. Lalu melesat kembali terbang ke atas.

**-xxx-**

Haruno Sakura tengah memandang butiran-butiran putih itu dari balik jendela besar itu. Langit masih berwarna kelabu. Cahaya-cahaya kecil menerobos awan-awan berwarna kelabu itu. Jemari letik gadis itu bergerak untuk membentuk sesuatu pada kabut tipis yang berada di jendela. Sret―terlihat sebuah gambar sepasang sayap pada jendela itu. Hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sakura sibuk dengan gambar sayapnya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku bersampul cokelat. Sakura menjetikan jarinya,lalu tersenyum.

"_**Ne**_,Uchiha-_**san**_ aku harus kembali"ucap Sakura. Pemuda itu diam tidak menjawab. Sakura tersenyum lalu merentangkan sayap putihnya. Sesaat dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang,bahu dan punggunya terasa seperti mati rasa. Rasanya seperti kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

"Argh!"rintihnya tertahan. Pemuda itu menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura memegang bahunya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ritihan demi rintihan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sayapmu patah."ucap pemuda itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia mencerna perkataan pemuda itu.

"_**Sayapmu patah.."**_

"…_**patah"**_

"…_**patah"**_

Kedua bola mata sewarna batu gioknya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya,bahunya bergetar hebat. Pemuda itu tampak merasa menekuk lututnya,menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Sakura mendogak,menatap wajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja kehilangan sayap yag selama ini aku impikan. Aku selalu dianggap putri _angel_ yang manja dan cengeng. Aku lemah."ujar Sakura sambil terisak. Pemuda itu terdiam,mendengarkan cerita gadis itu.

"Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan sayap? Rasanya seperti kau dipaksa menghilangkan salah satu anggota tubuhmu."kata Sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke menatap nanar gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau dapat tinggal di sini. Tenanglah,semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjagamu."ucap Sasuke. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu,Uc―"ucapannya terpotong.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak merepotkanku."potong Sasuke cepat. Gadis itu terkesiap,lalu terseyum lembut.

"Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu,Uchiha-_**san**_"ucapnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar. Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit,mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu bangkit. Sakura tersenyum,menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu.

**-xxx-**

Haruno Sasori kembali mendarat. Sayapnya tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri―memastikan bahwa di sekitarnya terdapat manusia yang dapat ia tanyakan. Matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin mengetahui sesuatu. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"_**Sumimasen**_"ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk. Wanita itu menoleh,menatap pemuda itu.

"Ah,ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya wanita itu. Sasori mengangguk,ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam saku mantelnya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apa anda pernah bertemu atau melihat gadis ini?"tanya Sasori. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Maaf,aku belum pernah melihatnya. Boleh aku tahu kau ini siapanya gadis itu?"tanya wanita itu.

"Aku kakaknya,jika anda melihatnya,katakan bahwa Haruno Sasori mencarinya"kata Sasori. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"_**Hai**_,aku akan menyampaikan padanya Haruno-_**san **_"kata wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Terima kasih"ucap Sasori sambil membungkuk sebelum berjalan menjauh dari wanita itu. Ia memasukan kembali foto itu pada saku mantelnya.

"Ck,sampai saat ini aku belum mengetahui sekarang dia berada dimana."gumam Sasori sambil berjalan. Kepulan uap terlihat keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri di sudut jalan.

'_Apa itu Ace? Aku harus pergi.'_batinnya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat yang sepi,lalu kembali terbang. _Ace_―makhluk ambisius yang haus akan keabadian. Makhluk itu mengetahui bahwa darah _angel_ akan membuatnya abadi. Meskipun Sasori dapat menghabisinya dalam sekali serang,ia tidak ingin rencana mencari adiknya terbongkar dan adiknya menjadi incaran makhluk itu. Maka,ia memilih pergi. Kali ini _Ace_ hanya tersisa satu yaitu―Orochimaru. Orochimaru dapat mengetahui bahwa seseorang _angel_ atau bukan melalui tingkah lakunya. Apabila seorang _angel_ jatuh ke bumi,maka Orochimaru akan melacaknya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Kejam? Ya. Pembunuh beradarah dingin yang sangat terobsesi dengan hidup abadi.

**-xxx-**

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas. Ia kembali menopang dagunya menatap ke arah luar dari balik jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ia mendapatkan sayap yang sudah di dambakannya.

**Flashback**

_**Istana itu terlihat ramai. Ratusan makhluk bersayap tengah berjajar rapi. Berbagai macam kudapan lezat terhidang di sebelah timur bangunan istana. Beberapa tamu undangan tengah menikmati kudapan-kudapan itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan gaun putih panjang tengah berdiri di dekat ruang musik. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah. **_

"_**Nii-chan,aku takut!"rengek gadis itu manja. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis. **_

"_**Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat berada di posisimu saat ini,Sakura."ucap pemuda itu lembut. Gadis cantik itu mendengus. **_

"_**Aku takut. Aku takut tetap dianggap lemah oleh tou-san dan mereka semua. Aku gadis manja yang cengeng."kata gadis itu lirih. Tatapannya yang semula kesal berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak,lalu meghela nafas. **_

"_**Kau harus berusaha membuktikan pada tou-san dan mereka bahwa kau itu kuat. Tidak selamanya kita seperti ini,Sakura. Semua orang dapat berubah,termasuk dirimu."kata Sasori. Gadis itu menatap wajah kakaknya,sang kakak hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman terukir pada bibirnya. Ia tahu,saat ini hanya kakaknya yang mengerti dirinya.**_

"_**Perhatian! Acara akan segera dimulai."ucap salah satu penasihat istana―Dan. **_

"_**Sakura cepatlah,mereka menunggumu. Kau harus tunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak lemah!"ucap Sasori berusaha meyakinkan adiknya. Sang adik hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju **__ballroom__**. Kakinya yang terlapisi sepatu kaca itu berjalan anggun. Pesonanya memang tidak terkalahkan. Setiap pasang mata memandangnya kagum. Sorak sorai terdengar menggema dari ballroom ini. Wanita berambut cokelat keemasan dengan seorang pria di sebelahnya menyambutnya dengan bangga. **_

"_**Karena hari ini puteri bungsu kami genap berusia enam belas tahun,maka seperti tradisi, pada usia enam belas tahun ini mereka akan memiliki sayap."ucap wanita berambut cokelat keemasan digelung itu. Wanita itu melirik anaknya,lalu tersenyum. Bibir wanita itu bergerak mengucapkan entah apa itu sehingga membuat punggungnya sedikit panas.**_

_**ZRASH! BRET―**_

_**Gaun putih sucinya robek pada bagian punggung. Sensasi aneh dan menggelitik itu menjalar dari punggungnya pada seluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih terlihat dari balik punggungnya. Sayap itu begitu indah,sehingga membuat para **__angel__**terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya. **_

"_**Bagaimana rasanya memiliki sayap,Sakura-**__chan__**?"tanya wanita itu. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum. **_

"_**Entahlah,rasanya―menyenangkan"jawabnya polos. Gelak tawa terdengar menggema dari seluruh penjuru **__ballroom. _

"_**Sekarang,kau resmi menjadi **__angel__**,Haruno Sakura"ucap sang ratu dengan nada bangga. Tepuk tangan riuh serta sorak sorai terdengar. Ia melirik kakaknya yang tengah berdiri sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum. **_

**End Of Flashback. **

"Masih memikirkan sayapmu?"tebak pemuda itu. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak,lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya di bulan Maret dan hilang begitu saja di bulan November"kata gadis itu lirih.

"Apa sayapmu dapat tumbuh kembali?"tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Mm..ya. cukup lama,sekitar enam puluh hari"kata gadis itu. Pemuda itu terdiam. Tidak menjawab atau melontarkan pertanyaan. Sibuk dengan pikirannya,mungkin.

"_**Ne,**_Uchiha-_**san**_ berapa umurmu?"tanya Sakura. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendongak,menagalihka atensinya sejenak dari buku yang berada pada genggamannya.

"16 tahun."jawabnya datar. Mata gadis itu berbinar–entah karena apa.

"Wah! Umurmu sama denganku Uchiha-_**san**_!"sahut gadis itu antusias.

"Hn."gumamnya acuh.

"Kudengar di bumi itu jika seorang anak 16 tahun itu masih bersekolah,benarkah?"tanya gadis itu. Pemuda bermata _**onyx**_ itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"E-Etto…kau bersekolah dimana?"tanya gadis beriris _**viridian **_itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal,konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Hn. Konoha High School. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. Ck,gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

"Apa? Cepat katakan!"tegas Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"Apa aku….boleh ikut denganmu? Maksudku―bersekolah."ucap Sakura ragu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya,lalu menghela nafas.

"Hn. Kau bisa menggunakan seragam siswi yang berada di lemari kamar tamu."kata Sasuke. Gadis itu menerjang tubuhnya,memeluknya erat.

"Aa. Terima kasih Uchiha-_**san**_!"serunya. Sasuke merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar ketika dipeluk oleh gadis itu. Dirasakannya pipinya memanas,dan semoga saja gadis itu tidak melihatnya. Gadis itu membuatnya kacau. Padahal,ia baru saja mengenalnya tadi siang. Tetapi,mengapa gadis itu sudah mampu menghancurkan pertahanannya?. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Entah kenapa aku sudah mempercayaimu. Padahal aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu."ucap gadis itu sambil terkekeh.

"Hn. Tidurlah. Kau dapat tidur di kamar tamu."tanggap Sasuke datar. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kembali.

"Yosh! _**Oyasumi,**_Uchiha-_**san**_!"serunya sambil berlari. Sasuke mendengus,lalu melanjukan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

Ah,gadis itu membuatnya gila.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:**

**HolaaaaaaXD aku balik nih! Maaf ya lama update*ojigi* aku sempat kehabisan ide pas lagi ngebuat chap ini/curcol/. Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Flat? Feelnya kerasa? **

**Tumpahkan semua komentar pada kotak reviewX'D**

**Baiklah,sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**Salam,**

**Park Chaenim**

**West Java,December 31 01:09 am. **


	3. Chapter 3

Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, All character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance&Fantasy**

**Pair: Sakura H. x Sasuke U. and other(s)**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). Gaje. EYD berantakan. **

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna,mohon bimbingannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!~~**

**.**

**.**

**Saatnya balas review!^^**

**Sofi asat: **Ahaha iyaa;3 review lagi?;;3

**Ryugasaki: **Kurang panjang/?.-. okedeh diusahain lebih panjang/? Ini udah update;D. Review lagi?;;3

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17: **Siippo~;3,review lagi?;;3

**Febri Feven : **Yosh'-')9,review lagi;;3?

**Aozora Straw: **Waah alurnya kecepetan ne?._. aku usahain di chapter ini gak kecepetan deh. Iya ini udah update. So,mind to review again;;3?

**Hanazono Yuri: **Yosh!^^,review lagi;3?

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom: **Hehehe^^ makasih:3,review lagi?;;3

**Marlin Tan: **Holaa;3,iya ini diusahain cepet/? Chapter? Err-diatas 10 kayaknya sih insyaallah hehe.-.,review lagi?;;3

**Dianisa Cho: **Holaa;3 thanks ecaa! Iya ini udah update^^

**.**

**Chapter 3: Konoha High School**

_Srek_

Gadis itu menyingkap gorden berwarna putih yang menghalangi arah pandangnya. Gorden berwarna putih itu menunjukkan jendela berukuran cukup besar dibaliknya. Putih—itulah kata yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya ketika melihat ke arah luar. Permukaan tanah masih diselimuti oleh salju sampai hari ini. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia merindukan ibu dan kakaknya. Tetapi,bagaimana caranya ia kembali? Sayapnya patah sehingga tidak bisa digunakan kembali. Dan harus menunggu hingga lima puluh sembilan hari ke depan agar sayapnya kembali tumbuh.

_Tok tok tok _

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu berwarna cokelat itu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Gadis itu menoleh,menatap pintu. Dengan agak ragu,gadis itu melangkah mendekati pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Ia memutar kenop intu berwarna keemasan itu. _Kriek_–suara decitan pintu beradu dengan lantai terdengar. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menarik pintu kayu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Manik klorofilnya menangkap seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Bibir tipisnya tertarik untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan.

"Ah,_**ohayou gozaimasu**_ Uchiha-_**san**_!"sapa gadis itu riang. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu terlihat cantik. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan seragam sekolah yang pas untuknya,lehernya tertutupi oleh syal berwarna krem dan sepasang sepatu berwarna cokelat tampak melindungi telapak kakinya. Ia menyibak sedikit rambutnya yang menghalangi mata sehingga wajah cantiknya terlihat sempurna. Pemuda itu merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat.

"Hn. Ayo berangkat."ucap pemuda itu datar―berusaha menetralkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!"seru gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Gadis beriris _**viridian**_ itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang pemuda. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menuju leher sang pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya pemuda _**emo **_itu heran. Gadis itu diam tak bergeming.

Kesepuluh jemari lentik itu bergerak lincah dan teratur. Tampak seperti membetulkan sesuatu. Pemuda berambut _**raven**_ itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Beberapa saat kemudian,jemari-jemari itu sudah tidak lagi berada di lehernya.

"Nah,selesai! Dengan begini kau akan merasa lebih hangat,Uchiha-_**san**_!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ah,ternyata gadis itu merapikan syal biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya. Dan pipinya kembali menghangat.

"Hn. _**Arigatou**_."kata pemuda bermata tajam itu datar. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**-xxx-**

Haruno Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi. Sudah hampir satu hari ia mencari adiknya tetapi belum juga bertemu. Kenapa bumi begitu luas?―tanyanya dalam hati. Manik _**hazel**_**-**nya menatap manusia-manusia berlalu-lalang dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menghela nafas gusar,sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Langit hari ini tampak kelabu dengan butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dari langit. Ia kembali menghela nafas,sehingga uap terlihat keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ah _**gomen**_,apa anda keberatan jika saya duduk di sini?"suara _**mezzo sopran**_ yang diyakininya dari seorang perempuan itu menginterupsinya. Sasori menoleh,lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di sebelah kirinya.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?"tanya Sasori sambil manyodorkan selembar foto. Gadis itu menoleh,menatap foto yang disodorkan Sasori. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"_**Gomen,**_aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa dia kekasihmu?"tanya gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"_**Iie**_,dia adikku."kata Sasori. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"_**Souka**_,dia sangat cantik."puji gadis itu. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian semacam itu. Ya,harus ia akui bahwa adiknya sangatlah cantik. Sasori bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Sakura. Sasori berjalan mengeratkan mantel cokelatnya,udara semakin terasa menusuk. Sepertinya,suhu di kota ini kembali turun beberapa derajat. Sasori menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri―memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya. _Sret―_sepasang sayap berwarna putih terbentang lebar dari balik tubuhnya. Dan lagi,pemuda itu melesat bebas ke atas langit.

**-xxx-**

Sebuah gudang bekas penyimpanan makanan di sudut kota itu terlihat kotor. Ercak-ercak kecokelatan tampak menghias dinding dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas itu. Bau amis―seperti darah kerap kali tercium. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa mayat tak berdosa dengan bulu-bulu putih seperti angsa bertebaran di mana-mana. Mayat-mayat tak berdosa itu tewas secara mengenaskan. Beberapa diantaranya dengan cara digantung,dipenggal,dan di ambil paksa jantungnya. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit pucat bermata ular tengah menyeringai kejam. Seorang gadis berambut kebiruan dengan kedua tangan kaki terikat terlihat menyedihkan. Luka sayatan terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Serta dua luka tusuk pada perut dan bahunya. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Khukhu,menyedihkan."ucap seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dengan tawa mengerikan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau bergerigi berlumuran darah.

"KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"teriak gadis itu dengan suara tercekat. Air mata terlihat jelas mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Pria kejam itu semakin menyeringai kejam. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"PERGI! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDEKAT!"teriak gadis itu kencang. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dihiraukannya teriakan pilu gadis menyedihkan itu. Pria bermata ular itu berjalan semakin mendekat.

_Tap tap tap_

Derap langkah kaki yang terlindungi oleh sepasang sepatu _boots_ kulit itu terdengar menggema. Bagi gadis itu,langkah demi langkah itu terdengar sebagai nyanyian kematian. Jarak mereka hanyalah tinggal dua meter―tidak kurang atau pun lebih. Gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya agar mundur. Dengan panik,gadis malang itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

"Percuma saja. Melepaskan ikatan dengan cara seperti itu tidak akan membantumu. Itu akan sebaliknya,ikatan itu akan semakin mengencang."ucap pria berkulit pucat itu. _Angel_ tidak berdosa itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan _Ace _kejam yang berjarak hanya tinggal lima puluh senti lagi. Namun nihil,ikatan pada tangannya semakin mengencang dan terasa semakin perih.

"Kumohon..aku akan berikan apapun untukmu…asal kau lepaskan aku,Orochimaru-_**sama**_.."ucap gadis itu lirih. Iris sewarna cokelat kacangnya terlihat meredup. Seringai kejam semakin menjadi.

"Fufu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah darahmu dan jantungmu,bisakah kau memberikanku itu semua?"tanya Orochimaru. Sang _angel _yang malang itu membulatkan matanya. Ia menunduk,diam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah katamu kau akan memberikan apa saja kepadaku? Bagaimana jika aku meminta darah dan jantungmu untuk keabadianku?"tanya Orochimaru yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Orochimaru berjongkok,mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis malang itu. Pisau yang sempat di sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya kini kembali terlihat.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku."ucap Orochimaru pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat,Orochimaru menusuk bagian dada sebelah kiri _angel _malang itu.

"Ohok!"gadis itu batuk disertai darah. Gadis itu sempat menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum ia menutup matanya. Orochimaru tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia menarik paksa jantung dari _angel _malang itu dan menyayat urat nadi _angel _itu menggunakan pisau agar darah segar mengalir dengan deras. Orochimaru mengami gelas berkaki sebagai penadah darah gadis malang itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup,ia meneguk segelas darah itu dengan rakus.

"Hoek!"_Ace_ kejam itu memuntahkan kembali darah yang sempat ia minum. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berlumuran darah menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Kabuto!"panggilnya keras. Seorang pemuda berkacamata mendekat ke arahnya dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa Orochimaru-_**sama**_? Apa darahnya tidak enak?"tanya pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Ya. Carilah mangsa yang bagus! Bukan darah busuk seperti ini!"bentaknya kepada bawahannya itu. Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk.

"Saya permisi,saya akan mencari lagi mangsa yang seperti anda inginkan Orochimaru-_**sama**_."ucap Kabuto sambil membungkuk.

**-xxx- **

Mobil _**Porsche **_berwarna hitam itu memasuki area gedung bertingkat tiga yang luas. Terlihat beberapa orang siswi tengah berdiri dengan tak sabar. Mobil hitam yang dikemudikan pemuda tampan itu melaju menuju gedung parkir.

"Ayo turun."kata sang pemuda sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya―bingung. Pemuda _**emo**_itu mendengus geli melihat tingkah polos sang _angel _cantik.

"Ayo turun,kita sudah sampai."ulangnya. Sang gadis mengangguk paham dan mengikuti gerakan manusia itu―membuka pintu mobil. Dua sejoli itu berjalan keluar dari gedung parkiran dan disambut oleh teriakan puluhan siswi.

"KYAA! UCHIHA-_**SENPAI**_!"

"KYAA! SASUKE-_**KUN**_!"

"UCHIHA-_**SAN**_! HARI INI KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Namun,teriakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di sebelah sang idola. Tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan pada Sakura dan membuat nyali Sakura ciut. Menyadari gelagat aneh sang gadis,Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir,semuanya akan baik-baik saja."bisik Sasuke pelan. Sakura mendongak,menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"SELAMAT PAGI _**TEM―**_eh? Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"tanya pemuda berambut _**spike **_kuning histeris.

"Teman lamaku."kata Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Wah! Dia cantik sekali _**teme**_!"puji pemuda bermata _**sapphire **_itu sehingga membuat Sakura merona. Ada sebersit perasaan tak suka ketika sahabat pirangnya memuji Sakura,namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto!"kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Haruno Sakura,salam kenal Namikaze-_**san**_"jawab Sakura sopan sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Tidak usah memanggil seformal itu! Panggil saja aku Naruto,Sakura-_**chan**_!"seru Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-ah. Baiklah N-Naruto"kata Sakura gugup.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari mereka terlihat tiga orang gadis tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan siswi yang tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat,Sasuke-_**kun **_bersama seorang gadis! Jarang sekali ya?"ucap salah satu siswi bersurai cokelat dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan siswi berambut pirang.

"Ya. Gadis itu aneh ya? Rambutnya berwarna merah muda!"ucap yang lain.

"Sepertinya akan ada murid baru."ucap gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua itu cuek. Gadis bersurai kuning pucat itu mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya gadis beriris _**aquamarine **_itu heran. Kekasih Hyuuga Neji itu menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut _**raven **_dengan seorang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan Naruto. Yamanaka Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tenten.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke bisa sedekat itu dengan gadis asing. Siapanya Sasuke ya?"tanya Ino. Gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang sedari tadi bungkam itu diam-diam ikut menyimak pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin temannya."kata Tenten acuh. Ino menarik tangan kedua temannya itu.

"Ayo! Kita harus berkenalan. Dia kelihatannya ramah"kata Ino. Kedua gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan mereka ditarik oleh Ino.

Ketiga gadis itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan siswi-siswi yang merupakan fans dari Sasuke. Gadis beriris _**amethyst **_itu tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'Permisi' dan 'Maaf'.

"Ah! Itu mereka! Hei Ino,Tenten,Hinata-_**chan**_!"seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka bertiga dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari ketiganya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Panggil saja Ino"kata Ino riang.

"Salam kenal Ino-_**san**_. Namaku Sakura Haruno"jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Tenten."kata Tenten. Dan Sakura kembali membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kini,giliran Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal."kata Hinata pelan.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Hinata-_**san**_"jawab Sakura sambil membalas uluran tangan Hinata lalu menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata tidak tahu,bahwa perkenalan mereka akan menuntun mereka menuju suatu masalah yang rumit.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

**HAAAAAIII *teriak alay* Chae balik nih!^^b oke,maaf buat terlambat updatenya. Jujur aja,bikin chapter ini agak susah /plakXD tapi serius deh chapter ini emang susah! Nah,maaf ya yang kemaren minta lebih panjang/? Chae gak bisa nih;_; walau pendek tapi chapter ini penting buat kedepannya. Nah mungkin segitu aja dulu ya! Kelebihan dan kekurangan mohon dimaafkan. Bagaimana menurut anda tentang chapter ini? Jelek? Bagus? Abal? Gaje? Alur kecepetan? **

**Tuangkan semua di kotak review!;;3**

**Sign,**

**Park Chaenim**


End file.
